Doctor and Her Companion
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Doctor!HG, Companion!Myka. Do I need to say anything else? May add more sporadically, but will be more like a series of related one-shots than a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea originated from Tumblr, with the idea of Jaime Murray playing the Doctor and keeping her sonic in her hair, and overall be awesome, then added Joanne Kelly as her companion.**

**I turned it into a HG!Doctor, Companion!Myka fic**

**I am liable to add more at any point, if the mood hits. I will just keep adding to this fic, but they will most likely not be in any real order other than this one being the first.**

**I own nothing**

Myka peered around the corner of the stack, and tightened her grip on her gun.

She had dropped Pete off at Leena's after returning from London, where there had been no sign of HG Wells, and had continued to the Warehouse herself to research more about Wells. Claudia and Artie had yet to return, so the Warehouse should have been empty.

She hadn't expected to turn the corner to the HG Wells Aisle and see someone there.

The woman in the aisle was carefully searching through the artifacts. Crates had already been opened, and the contents meticulously sorted.

Myka couldn't place anything about the woman. She was dressed in a dated trouser and vest outfit. Thin fingers trailed across wood as they poked out of fingerless gloves. A thin device was tucked behind her ear, holding her raven hair back.

Myka watched her for a moment, ensuring that she didn't have any weapons readily available, then swung around the corner. She aimed her gun at the woman.

"Hands where I can see them," she ordered.

The woman turned, hands raised slightly. The corner of her mouth twitched when she took in Myka, then stopped when she saw the weapon in Myka's hands.

"Guns, really?" she drawled. "Must there always be guns?"

"If you hadn't broken in, I wouldn't have it out. Now, who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor of what?"

"Oh, this and that. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a police box, would you, darling?"

The Doctor let her arms drop, then turned to look down the aisle, searching the stacks for that familiar blue. Myka unconsciously let her arms lower slightly. Something about the woman made her want to trust her.

"Uhh, no." Myka shook her head slightly to organize her thoughts. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I've been here since they built the place. Quite glad to have the chance to leave, if I'm perfectly honest."

Myka's grip on her gun tightened and she raised it back up. "You were bronzed."

"Yes, after your Regents discovered what I am they foolishly decided I couldn't be trusted to roam around. That MacPherson fellow debronzed me. For some reason, he thought I would help with his plans. It did take a bit longer than I expected to regain my freedom, but better late than never I suppose."

"MacPherson debronzed _you_?" Myka shook her head. "He debronzed HG Wells, not some doctor woman."

"So Charles did take the credit for my ideas. Good, I had hoped he would, he was an excellent writer, rather skilled with words."

Myka stared at the woman for a moment, trying to figure out if she was being serious. The Doctor was hardly paying her any attention. Instead, she had started to search again. After a moment, she grabbed the device from behind her ear. She hit a button on it, as she pointed it around the aisle. The tip of it lit up, and an odd sound came from it. She pulled it back, and looked at it for a moment.

"Listen, I really don't understand what you mean, but you're gunna have to come with me."

"Perhaps you could come with me instead," the woman mused as she walked towards a large sheeted crate.

"Why would I do that?"

"I can show you even more than you would ever encounter here."

Myka laughed. "Sure."

The Doctor chuckled lightly. She lifted a corner of the sheet, and let out an excited cry.

"I can give you so much more than the Warehouse has to offer," she said as she pulled the sheet away, revealing a blue police box.

"What is that?"

"This, is my TARDIS. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Myka watched as the Doctor lovingly ran her hand along the wood.

"Been far too long, hasn't it?" the Doctor muttered. She stepped back, and snapped her fingers.

Myka watched, amazed, as the doors swung open, and the Doctor walked inside. She poked her head out a few moments later.

"Are you coming?" she asked before pulling back inside.

Myka raised an eyebrow as she looked at the box. Sure, it could fit both of them, but it would be a tight fit. She moved around to the front of the box, and slowly stepped through the door.

"Oh my god." She stepped out of the box, then back inside. "It's – it's bigger on the inside."

"She is, isn't she?"

They were in a large room. Its floor was wood, and the walls a mix of brick and bronze metal. Books cases sat against one wall. Comfortable looking couches and armchairs rested around the room. Two rugs covered parts of the floor, both with odd circular patterns on them.

Staircases led up to a ledge that circled the room. She could see doors on the walls above the ledge, revealing that the box was even bigger.

Myka watched amazed as the Doctor moved around a console in the center of the room. The technology on the console reminded her of the technology in Artie's office. In the center of the console was a glass figure of a woman, her heart glowing.

"What is this?"

"My TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time machine." The Doctor was grinning as she threw some levers, causing the box to shake a bit. Myka grabbed the hand rail next to her.

"Time machine? That's impossible."

The Doctor threw another lever, and the shaking stopped. Grinning, she walked towards Myka, then slipped past her, and rested a hand on the door.

"Impossible is it?" she asked as she pulled the door open.

Myka eyed her, then stepped out the box.

Her eyes grew wide when she found herself in a strange house, with a maid and a lizard lady dressed in a Victorian dress staring at her, and a short bald man pointing a large gun at her.

**The new TARDIS console room was inspired by this picture on deviantart: wonderwig deviantart com/art/Steampunk-TARDIS-Interior-Console-Room-368 935455**


	2. Sonic'd

**Doctor HG ficlet staring Myka, and River.**

"What is _that_?"

Myka watched in amusement as the Doctor paused then turned to see what River was painting at.

"_That _is a grappling gun."

"A grappling gun?"

"That is what I said, is it not?" The words were directed at Myka, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. River didn't always travel with them, but when she did, Myka was guaranteed amusement.

"Have you sonic'd it yet?"

"No, it's just an ordinary grappling gun."

"You haven't sonic'd it?"

"Why would I sonic it?"

"You sonic'd your screwdriver!"

"Do not question the screwdriver!"


End file.
